samuraidynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
SD Buildings
SD Buildings Here we will discuss the various buildings as well as building strategies including: *Listing of buildings and their functions *Basic Building Strategies *Advanced Building Strategies Castle' ' The Castle is the heart of your City and the seat of your Empire. Upgrading it will unlock more Field Plots and Wilderness Areas. ' ' Shrine ' The Shrine is where your City pays respect to its Element. Here you can win bonuses by appeasing your Element with Parades. Upgrading your Shrine will prompt greater results. ' ''' '''Generals' Quarters The Generals' Quarters are used to Appoint new Generals from your Facebook Friends, view their current Status and Assign them as Magistrates to manage your City. ' ' Farm Farms provide your Population with places to work and produce Food ' ' ' Sawmill ' Sawmills provide your Population with a place to work, and produce Lumber. ' ' Stone Pit Stone Pits provide your Population with a place to work, and produce Stone.' ' ' ' Mine Mines provide your Population with a place to work, and produce Iron. ' ' House Houses hold a fixed number of people so Upgrade them to increase your Population. ' ' Dojo The Dojo turns your Population into Troops. Upgrading your Dojo and Building others will accelerate the Training Speeds of Troops. ' ' Workshop ' The Workshop is needed to Build Siege Troops and Walls, as well as increase Training Speeds for Musketmen, Supply Wagons, Siege Ballistae and Cannons. ' ' '''Academy ' The Academy allows your Scholars to Research helpful subjects. Upgrading your Academy allows Scholars to engage in deeper Research. '''Forge The Forge manufactures equipment for your Troops and increases the Training Speed for Supply Oxen, Peasant Conscripts, Bowmen, Spearmen and Kensai Samurai. Upgrading the Forge will allow access to better weaponry and armor ' ' Rally Point The Rally Point is where you assemble Troops before you runs Attacks, Reinforce another City, Transport Resources and Reassign Generals. Upgrading it will rally larger Armies and send simultaneous Marches. ' ' Sumo Ring ' The Sumo Ring increases your citizens' Happiness and provides a venue for holding Events. ' ' '''Daimyo's Hall ' The Daimyo's Hall holds Artifacts found during the course of your conquests. Upgrading Daimyo's Hall will unlock new Artifact Sets. ' ' '''Storehouse The Storehouse protects your Food, Lumber, Stone and Iron from being plundered by enemy Attacks. Upgrading your Storehouse will protect more Resources. Embassy The Embassy allows you to join and create Alliances, and also serves as a place to house reinforcements from Allies. Ninja Tower The Ninja Tower generates information about incoming Attacks. It can also use Ninja Vigilance to prevent enemy Ninja from spying on your City. Upgrading the Ninja Tower will garner better information. Stable ' The Stable supplies your Cavalry with horses and increases Training Speed for Mounted Ashigaru and Mounted Samurai. '''Geisha House ' The Geisha House allows your Troops respite from their travels and boost your Troops' Marching Speed when moving between Allied Cities. '''Marketplace The Marketplace is the center of commerce for your City and allows you to Buy and Sell resources between Warlords on the open market.